


Новый хозяин

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке: "после пыток у Лукаса фобия на льющуюся воду; в тюремном душе у него случается истерика, и Олегу приходится быть рядом".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый хозяин

В телефонную трубку Олег Даршавин докладывал так, как докладывал бы, глядя начальству в глаза.  
С прямой спиной, обстоятельно, четко.  
\- Заключенного номер семнадцать-четыре-двенадцать пытали семнадцать дней без перерыва, Аркадий Александрович. У него едва не отказали почки. Есть подозрение на разрыв слизистой желудка. Кроме того, врачи констатируют крайнее истощение, потому что его забывали кормить. Если бы я задержался еще на несколько дней, эта тупая пизда Игнатьева, которую вы прислали в мое отсутствие, его бы убила.

Последнюю фразу Даршавин произнес спокойно и деловито, как обычно. Жалея только об одном – что не видит сейчас лица Качимова.

\- Мне кажется, или ты и в самом деле злишься, Олег? – прошелестел в трубке мягкий голос. 

\- Что вы, - Даршавин позволил себе вежливо оскалиться в ответ невидимому собеседнику, – я не злюсь, Аркадий Александрович. Если бы Норт умер, отвечать за него пришлось бы вам. Теперь это ваш человек.

\- Значит, иногда моим людям бывает полезно встряхнуться.

Голос стелился как шелковый платок - с каким удовольствием Даршавин сейчас затянул бы его на шее Качимова.

\- Просто пришлось напомнить нашему другу, - интонация из трубки звучала с той же доброжелательной улыбкой, - как это бывает, когда между мной и им нет взаимопонимания. Норт выживет.

Даршавин заставил себя досчитать до пяти и только после этого ответил:

\- Так точно.

Он до сих пор так и не привык, что больше не принимает решений, связанных с Лукасом Нортом. 

* * *

В тюремной больнице стены были выкрашены в светло-голубой, почти прозрачный цвет – как зимнее небо.  
Лукас лежал с закрытыми глазами. Но Даршавин был уверен, что он в сознании.  
Капли стекали по трубке, игла воткнута в вену на запястье, пальцы чуть подрагивали. У Лукаса Норта были плохие вены, предплечья исколоты до синяков – Даршавин знал это. 

Он сел рядом с кроватью на предупредительно поставленный медсестрой табурет. Ресницы Лукаса немного дрогнули. Он понял, кто пришел.  
Даршавин вспомнил, как ворвался в темный холодный бокс. В сыром воздухе удушливо пахло аммиаком – эта штабная сука предпочитала тонкие марльборо.  
Под ботинками хлюпала вода. Казалось, воздух еще дрожит от душераздирающего крика и судорожного дыхания. 

\- Я знаю, что ты держался молодцом, - Олег нагнулся к самому уху Лукаса. – Качимов в ярости.

Потом он встал и ушел, не оглядываясь.  
Но он был уверен, что складку у губ Лукаса можно принять за слабую усмешку. 

* * *

Прошло больше трех недель.  
Даршавин больше не требовал отчета о состоянии Лукаса Норта по два раза в день – теперь только один раз. На днях его должны были перевести в обычную камеру, а по-хорошему, следовало бы вывезти на дополнительное обследование. Но Качимов отказывался подписывать официальное разрешение. Говорил, что британцы только и ждут малейшей возможности, чтобы засечь следы своего пропавшего агента.  
Даршавин понимал, тот боится – похоже, Лукаса Норта пытались заставить говорить о чем-то слишком важном.  
На чужие секреты Олегу было плевать, ему и своих хватало.  
«Он больше не твой, - повторял себе Олег. И тут же поправлял сам себя: - Не твоя забота».  
Получалось плохо.

***

Шел восьмой час вечера. Олег не привык так рано уходить с работы, но он чувствовал, что устал – от бессмысленного напряжения.  
В заброшенной холодной квартире делать было нечего. Разве что обжечь пустой желудок рюмкой водки да завалиться спать – пока в полшестого утра не зазвонит будильник.

Лукаса Норта должны были перевести в камеру. А это значит, как хорошо представлял себе Даршавин, что его под конвоем вывели из палаты. В больнице было инвалидное кресло для тяжелобольных. Но Лукас Норт либо идет сам, либо его волокут. Других случаев Даршавин припомнить бы не смог.

Неуверенно звякнул черный внутренний аппарат.  
\- Разрешите доложить, товарищ майор. Снова проблемы с заключенным номер семнадцать-четыре-двенадцать. Драка в душевой.

Олег сбросил шинель и быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета.

* * *

На содержание Лушанки денег не жалели. Даршавин это знал, как никто другой. Проржавевшие, разбитые душевые кабины для заключенных – всего лишь мера наказания. В больничном отсеке комната для умывания была отремонтирована: главный врач постоянно твердил про санэпидемиологические требования, и Даршавин не спорил. В конце концов, тем, кто попадал в тюремную больницу после допросов, обычно было не до того, чтобы наслаждаться бытовыми удобствами. 

Он зашел в душевую комнату, под ботинками знакомо хлюпнула вода.  
Спокойные, сытые, здоровые ребята с автоматами стояли у стены. Даршавин порадовался, что выбрал лучших.  
Он кивнул.  
Двое вышли с теми же непроницаемыми лицами.

 

Лукаса поставили на колени у низкой скамьи, руки в наручниках завели за спину. Он неподвижно застыл - с привычно опущенными ресницами. Как долго Даршавин добивался этого от заключенного номер семнадцать-четыре-двенадцать. А теперь понимал, что скучает по прямому резкому взгляду синих глаз.

\- Садись рядом, - кивнул Олег, опускаясь на скамью.

Лукас неловко поднялся и сел.

\- Мне доложили, что ты бросился на охрану. Зачем, Лукас, это же глупо? А ты совсем неглупый человек.

Лукас отвернулся. Губы шевельнулись, и он сказал в сторону, чуть слышно:

\- Можешь отправить меня в карцер.

\- Обязательно. Но сначала я хочу выяснить, что случилось.

И Олег привычным твердым жестом взял Лукаса за подбородок, чтобы повернуть лицом к себе.  
Взгляд у Норта был словно выжженный болью – чистый, прозрачный, доверчивый.  
Даршавин почти любил его в такие минуты - после того, как измученный Лукас, очнувшись, приходил в себя. Очень быстро это выражение сменялось ужасом перед новыми муками. Но первое мгновение Даршавин ловил, как умирающий от жажды капли дождя губами - честный до донышка взгляд Лукаса Норта.  
И сейчас он снова успел увидеть, как ярко-синюю радужку затопило от страха.  
Что-то темное плескалось в глазах – от воспоминаний о пережитом унижении, когда он, голый и связанный, срывал голос в крике.

Лукас мотнул головой, чтобы вырваться из хватки, но добился только того, что получил легкую пощечину в качестве наказания. 

Смирившись, он выдохнул:

\- Мне не нужен душ.

Даршавин помедил и отпустил его.  
Капли из плохо закрученной лейки мерно падали на кафельный пол, напоминая о капельнице и игле в запястье. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Олег и принялся расстегивать китель.

Лукас устало откинулся голой спиной на стену, запрокинул голову. На горле слабо шевельнулся кадык. От всей его фигуры веяло обреченностью. Когда Олег снимал на допросах китель, ничего хорошего за этим не следовало.

\- Хочешь наказать меня? 

Узкие губы сложились в неприятную мертвую усмешку. 

Олег знал, когда Лукас научился так улыбаться – когда Аркадий Качимов заполучил его в свою полную собственность.  
Олег не присутствовал при беседах, так Качимов предпочитал называть свои многочасовые допросы. На них Лукаса, кажется, не избивали, они просто разговаривали, но Олег видел, как тот меняется.  
Его застывшей вымученной улыбкой можно было резать стекло. 

Даршавин снял ботинки. Аккуратно поставил их у стены. Повесил форменные брюки за хлястик на крючок. Закатал тренировочные штаны. Он знал, что даже в майке и босой не выглядит смешным. 

Затем освободил исхудавшие запястья Лукаса от браслетов.

\- Вставай.

Лукас послушно поднялся и по легкому тычку в спину двинулся к душу.  
Олег был уверен, что тот ждет первого удара и предпочтет быть избитым, а потом отправиться в карцер.

\- Лицом к стене. Обопрись руками.

Приказы звучали привычно сухо. У Лукаса дрогнули плечи, но он справился. Встал у стены, уперся сжатыми кулаками в кафель, по привычке широко расставил ноги.  
Но Даршавин понимал, что не стер эту «качимовскую» улыбку с его лица.

\- Сейчас я включу воду, - сказал Олег.  
Лукас оглянулся через плечо. И Олег понял, что угадал причину. Лукас был в панике.  
Тупая штабная шалава, с привычной злостью подумал Даршавин и повторил:  
\- Я включу воду. И потру тебе спинку. Дальше по обстоятельствам. Вопросы есть?

Лукас покачал головой. Его плечи напряглись еще сильнее.  
Должно быть, в первый раз его «выбило» от одного звука льющейся воды, подумал Олег и повернул кран.

\- Стоять!

Лукас замер. Крепко обхватив за горло, так что и головы не повернуть, Олег уткнулся в его загривок. Вода брызнула сверху на них обоих слабой струей. Лукас судорожно выдыхал, будто пытался уйти от погони. И Олег чувствовал его дыхание под ладонью.

\- Я тоже не люблю мокнуть под душем, - размеренно говорил он в мокрые темные волосы. - То ли дело банька, да на березовых дровах. Помнишь, как мы водили тебя в баню, Лукас?

Олег продолжал говорить, задевая губами мокрый взъерошенный затылок Лукаса. Вода текла - как забытый сон сквозь пальцы, который никак не удается поймать, и он остается в памяти тихим невнятным шепотом.  
Олег водил свободной рукой по плечу, успокаивая и придерживая. И вспоминал, как три месяца назад притащил Лукаса Норта в баню для офицеров – по пьяни, чисто из прихоти. Если бы кто узнал, влетело бы.  
У распаренного веником Лукаса был такой ошалелый вид, как будто его оттрахали целым взводом. А еще оказалось, что британский шпион тоже очень ловко умеет пить водку.  
«За знакомство», - по привычке произнес тост Олег и только потом сообразил, что после четырех лет допросов эта фраза звучит не слишком уместно. Но Лукас внезапно усмехнулся – и не этой больной «качимовской» ухмылкой: «За знакомство».  
Они никогда не говорили об этом вечере. Лукас не спрашивал, чего от него пытались добиться. Наверное, думал, что прошел часть воспитательной программы.  
Нет, Лукас, это было просто так. Тогда казалось, что ничего страшного с тобой уже не случится.  
Ни-че-го. 

Дыхание Лукаса выравнялось.

Еще немного, и Олег Даршавин отпустит его.

Тебе давно следовало бы это сделать, сказал сам себе Олег, прислушиваясь к тому, как вода заглушает неровный ритм дыхания под пальцами. Твоя работа закончена. Твоя награда получена.  
И нет никакого дела до новой маски на лице британского шпиона – с опустошенным измученным взглядом, с напряженными жесткими складками у рта.  
Ты хорошо поработал.  
Ты отдал его Аркадию Качимову.

 

\- Я могу попросить тебя убрать руки, Олег?  
Лукас произнес это безукоризнено вежливо - почти спокойно.

И Олег отпустил.

 

* * *

Мокрые пряди смешно встопорщились на затылке, когда Лукас натянул свой старый свитер.

Олег хлопнул ладонью по железной двери, вызывая охрану, ждавшую снаружи.  
Переодеться в сухое и домой – к незастеленному дивану.

\- Иванов, Сунгатуллин, заключенный наказан. В карцер его – на три дня.

* * *

Очень скоро Аркадий Качимов навсегда увезет Лукаса Норта из Лушанки.


End file.
